


The Three Of Us

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions, losing a loved one, thinking all is lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: How much pain could one man take?





	The Three Of Us

There’s shouting, but Steve barely hears it. Can barely hear Bucky beside him trying to pull him back, if you could even call it that. Bucky was just as angry as Steve so really whoever was shouting was of no concern to him. The scientist in front of him with his stupid fucking glasses and beady little eyes deserved so much done to him….so much pain for taking his and Bucky’s love away….Steve wanted him to hurt.

His hands are around the guys neck and it feels so good….there’s tears running down Steve’s face and he Just. Doesn’t. Care. he’s hurting someone like this….the anguish he feels in this moment….his heart feels like it’s been shred. Bucky is the only thing keeping him from killing this guy. His arms are around him pulling him off, or trying to the best he can.

His hands feel numb…everything feels so far away and numb. It’s only when Bucky pushes past Steve to get his own hands on the scientist, his face torn up in the same kind of sorrow that has a hold of Steve, he wants to kill him just as bad as Steve does. That’s the only thing that pulls Steve out of this moment. Bucky….he has to protect Bucky now.

With GREAT reluctance he pulls Bucky off the guy and just holds him, let’s the man beat on his chest in his grief and holds him long after the fight has gone out of Bucky and there left alone crying over there lost loved one. You were so much to them and now your gone…..your just gone….

________________________________

How much pain could one person take in there short life? First you and now Bucky….

He had just wanted to help find your body and now…he was lost as well, no one was fully sure what even happened, all they knew was Bucky got lost in the rescue efforts…..it all felt so wrong, so fucked up, but what could he do? He was after all just one man in the end, and now he was all alone.

Crashing the plane into the arctic was really a blessing by this point, he no longer had to feel, had to feel this whole body pain from losing you and Bucky….he was free in a way. He lets the ice take him and he dreams for 70 years of you and Bucky all together in your tiny apartment.

____________________________

“Bucky?…..Nicole?”

Steve’s eyes widen and his shock seizes him to the ground. Your both there, staring at him in confusion, but there’s something in both your eyes, something….known. Your the first one to speak…”Stevie?”

The name seems to bring out something in the winter soldier, suddenly his eyes are tearing up and his breathing picks up…”Steve?”  
_______________________________

Steve takes you both far, far away from prying eyes. Up in the mountains, a small cabin that Sam lets him borrow, you all relearn each other….remember memories you had once forgotten….your hearts suddenly don’t feel so hollow anymore and for the first time in a love time...everything feels right again.


End file.
